You Can Do Anything
by Seto Kaiba Glomper
Summary: Three friends get transported to the Yugioh world, but one girl falls in love with Seto Kaiba while they are there and she doesn't want to leave.


You Can Do Anything #1 A couple of kids have to face their biggest idols in a humoungous adventure. Get ready for the comical and touching adventure about friendship and love as they mix into one.  
  
Chapter 1- It's The Real Deal  
  
Ian, Gabrielle, and Jacob were in Ian's house. "So, Ian, want to play Yu-Gi-Oh!," asked Gab. "Sure, c'mon, let's go!" "Okay, let's start playing, and pretend Exodia's gonna get ya!" suggested Jacob. And that is exactly what happened.  
  
Chapter 2- We Must Be Dreaming  
"Ummmmm.Where are we?" asked Jacob and Gab to Ian. "Well, just look around you." Said an extremely familiar voice behind them. "Oh my God! It's the real Yugi!" "Oh my god, I look like a cartoon- a Yu-Gi-Oh! One." said Gab as she looked down at her hands. "You guys too!" she exclaimed. "Well, Mr. Yugi, could you tell us what's going on?" asked Ian. "Well, you're sitting on a curb near my house, talking to me." responded Yugi sarcastically. "You mean this is real?!" they all asked. "You got that right, but are you three new here, because I've never seen you guys at school!" "Do you know Joey Wheel" said Jacob,but Gab interrupted, " How about Seto Kaiba? You know him?" "Yeah, I dueled him a couple times." "Why don't we meet you're other friends first." Suggested Ian. "Actually, Tristan Taylor is holding a pool party right now, that's where I'm headed." " LET'S GO!" said all three. Chapter 3- Introduce Myself  
" Well, here we are, Tristan's House!" All the guests were staring at the three new kids. "Well, well, what da we got hea?" asked Joey. "These are my new friends. um...unh..what are your names again?..*whisper,whisper*they are, Gabrielle, Jacob, and Ian." "Anyway,kiddies, I'm Joey!" "Back to what I was saying, this is Joey,Tristan,Tea,Ryou Bakura,and Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." said Yugi pointing to each of them. " Jump in, da wata's great!" exclaimed Joey with his city accent as he sat in an inner tube with a glass of lemonade in his hand. "Hi, Kaiba!" said Gab, she was way too excited seeing all these people actually being true, she wasn't going to swim at a time like this one. But then again, Jacob and Ian jumped right in the 'wata' with Joey without even saying 'nice to meet you' to anyone EXCEPT Joey. It turned out that they were great friends already. " So, um.. M-Mr.Kaiba sir, is it okay if me and my friends come over to your house later? We've got nowhere to go." said Gab. "Sure, why not? You're new, right? Only if Mokuba, my brother says 'okay' ya could.." "Hi, Mokuba!" said Gab. "You know them?" asked Yugi. " No, but I kind've know all of you.somehow.." 'Is this seriously real, or is it one of my crazy dreams'? she thought. " Hey, Joey, pass the beachball!" screamed Tristan and Jacob at the same time. "Hi-Ya!" "Oh,my God, Ian's drowning!" screamed Yugi. " Just leave it to me." Seto said. Minutes later, Kaiba got out of the pool with Ian on his shoulder. "Seto, I mean, Mr.Kaiba, thanks for saving my best friend." Gab told him. "No prob, and by the way, you could call me Seto!" "C'mon, Seto! Let's leave already, I'm tired." said Mokuba. "Wait, Mokuba, these three are coming with us." "Who're they?" Then Kaiba told him their names and then they were at Kaiba Corporation by the time he was done.  
"Whoa! It's even bigger than the cartoons!" screamed Jacob. " What cartoons?" "What he meant to say is that it's bigger than pictures he's seen that look like cartoons." explained Gabrielle while she was holding her shaking hand over Jacob's mouth. "Well, all right," said Mokuba,"but I think you three are kinda suspicious!" "Mokuba calm down, they're new here." Then, after being in an elevavator for the longest possible time in their short lives, they were finally at the top floor where the Kaiba brothers lived. "You could stay overnight if you want to, I've got a couple of spare rooms." Seto suggested. "Well," she was pretending to not know,"okay, sure!!" But then the two boys came into the picture. "We already got rooms." yelled Ian over her voice. "Ssh, Gab," then Jacob started to talk louder, "Yeah, at Yugi's house we got a few." "Well, c-ya," said Seto. Then as they were walking out the door, she got teased. "How come I didn't know about our rooms at porcupine's house?" "Because..you spent the whole pool party talking to Kaiba!!!!"answered Ian. "Yeah, you were with, 'Seto'!!" said Jacob. "Grrr..STOP IT!!!" The three friends finally reached Yugi's house at sunset. "Hey, Gramps, let us in!!" Jacob yelled through the card shop door. "Oh,my, you must be little Yugi's new friends. How cute!" Yugi was blushing as he pushed his Grandpa out of the way. "Oh, jeez.Grandpa..Oh, hi guys! Sorry 'bout him. Sometimes I don't know where his head is either!! Heh..heh.funny,huh?" "That was a little weird," Gab whispered into Jacob's ear while she was looking at 'Little Yugi'. "Yyyyyyyyyyy-ep." "C'mon in, guys! What'cha waitin' for?" Yugi then walked them through the Kame Card Shop to go to their rooms, but he was also giving them a tour. "And this is my Grandpa, Solomon!" 'More like weiro short guy to me' she thought. "So these are our rooms?" "Yep." Yugi simply responded. "Good Night." Grandpa bid to the now FOUR kids. "Good night Solomon!" Well, that's at least what three kids said. Gabrielle didn't. She thought Solomon was extremely suspicious to not liking them.  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Early in the morning, the four friends heard someone knocking. "I'll get it!" exclaimed Solomon. "No, I will! Oh, Joey what an..err. surprise to see you here at this time of day..morning!" said Gabrielle. "Hey, whassup, kid!"  
"JOEY! C'MON, let's play VIDEOGAMES THREE DAYS STRAIGHT WITHOUT BLINKIN' OR NOTHIN'!!" [from the show] "Boys, I don't get 'em."  
"Me too! Oh,ahd me! Hey, me first! I killed 'ya! Hey, that was my foot!" the four boys kept chattering over their games. "Oh, look what time it is.11:00 'O clock! Tea wants me over. Sorry!" ~30 minutes later~  
"Hey, Tea! Sorry I'm soooo late." "Don't worry, I'll let you live." HAHAHA!! "Oh,hi Tristan!" "What's up, Gab!" 'Is it what's up day' she thought. "Man, those four are sooo annoying playing video games all day. "Well, I'd play too, but.eh..uh..oh,god....see ya!" then Tristan rushed out of the door at the word, 'videogames'. "So, Gabrielle, did you meet everybody yet?" "Not Ryou,..or.Bakura, or whatever his, or her, name was." 'It feels so real, but why are we here?' she thought to herself.  
~meanwhile-Duelist Kingdom~  
"Oh, you soon will find out little girl..HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" chuckled Maximillion Pegasus, in his huge castle drinking wine, reading dumb comics. "Mr.Pegasus, we have spotted Seto Kaiba on this island." muttered Croquet. "I know that, you fool! Just ignore him, for now. If Kaiba Boy's not with Mokuba, no one is. Now, Croquet, get Kemo from the woods and make him capture little Mokuba!" "Yes sir!" ~Tea's House~  
"Oh, you meant Ryou Bakura. He is sorta' freaky sometimes." "Yep" She looked out the window in some hope of, Joey, Jacob, Ian, or even Seto, someone she at least recognized. She knew that somewhere in her heart, she had a special place for her friends. " Tea, have you ever heard of the USA?" "You're new, so I won't answer you sarcastically. Were in Domino town in New York, next to Battle City, also in New York." "Huh? This doesn't look like New York." "Well, I have proof. Seto Kaiba told us once that he went to New York City once for a Duel Monsters Tournament." [from the show] "Hey,look outside! It's Tristan in his motorcycle.and he's waving a...red flag!?" "Oh, that means there's trouble at Kaiba Corporation! Let's go!" demanded Tea. "Seto's in trouble.." ~an hour or two later at Kaiba Corp~  
"Huh?" said Tea, "Where's Seto and Mokuba?" *Tristan walked in* "Oh, guys..am I glad to see u." said Tristan. *he crosses his arms, talking* "So, guys..Kaiba's on Duelist Kingdom Island doin' somethin'..while Mokuba's been captured by Kemo, one of Pegasus's henchmen." "Let's save him!"said Tea. "Seto's in MORE trouble.." ~Duelist Kingdom~ "Setooo! Where are u?" "It's no use,Gab. He could be anywhere in these woods."said Tea, with a streak of sadness in her voice. "Oh,jeez..Tristan! Can't you help a little?!" asked Gab. "I ate way too much sugar at Yuge's house..and I could crack at any second.."  
"Oh,shoot..you idiotic fool.." "Hey that's Seto's voice!!" the two girls said together. Chapter4-Saving Seto  
"Seto,what happened?" Kemo appeared. "That's what happened!" said Kaiba, pointing to Kemo. "Take this you jerk! A taste of your own medicine!" yelled Gab, practically elbowing Kemo in the stomach. Kemo then ran off like a little girl. What a whimp. "They beat you up Seto? I heard Mokuba got captured." said Tea with even more sadness. "Let's save him!" demanded Tristan, acting like he's a hero, like always. Gabrielle grabbed Seto's hand and helped him up. "C'mon, Seto.." Chapter 5-Dream, or Not?  
~Pegasus Castle~  
"Heh..the two girls now do anything to save the two Kaiba brothers.." laughed Pegasus, this is perfect.. now the twosome-the girls, will come to rescue Mokuba with Seto and that abnoxious boy with the pointy, er.hair.perfect..hahahahahaha..." Then Kemo walked in. "Master Pegasus, Master Pegasus!" 'Oh,it's the other fool' thought Pegasus. "We've spotted two girls and a teenage boy on the island. Mr.Kaiba is also still here." "You dope! Can't u see I'm watching it all on the big screen!?"exclaimed Pegasus still drinking wine [or juice in your opinion] reading dumb comic books! ~The Duelist Forest~  
"Seto, you're so beat up.here's some ice.get up! You're getting really dirty!" the two girls kept talking to Kaiba at the same time. "Thanks for the ice.whoever gave it to me .."Seto started. "What happened Seto?" asked Tea. " Well, *flashbacks* I was running through this cruddy forest when Kemo beat me up and then ran away, then I met up with u two who really saved my life." *end flashbacks*. "TWO? I'M A PERSON, TOO YA KNOW!" screamed Tristan. "But,you didn't do anything Tristan." "Oh,huh, yeah.I forgot."  
'What a weirdo' thought Kaiba.  
~Pegasus Castle~  
"Yes,Kaiba Boy, that's what I want you to think."[nickname from the show] "Master.eh..Pegasus., that girl, beat up our best man, Kemo.." Croquet pointed out. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO FOOLS??! I KNOW EVERYTHING WITH MY MILLENNIUM EYE!!! [and my big plasma tv screen!!]"  
"M-Master.P-P-Pega-Pegasus..." "Stop calling me master, because you're both fired!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" I like that part! ~Forest~  
The four were walking in the forest searching for some sign of Mokuba. The two girls were especially walking close to Seto, because they knew that if Kemo came, he would save them. "The castle always seems so much farther away." said Tea. " We'll have to get there sooner or later."said Seto. "I guess it'll" Gab started, but they heard Mokuba screaming. "Help,Seto, they're about to cut my head off!" Chapter 6- Is Mokuba Always Sarcastic?  
"Oh,MY GOD!! Mokuba! Were comin'!" Seto told him. "Wait, Seto, how do you know he's not lying."Gab started. "I don't.."said Seto. "Well, if u ask me, I really don't think Pegasus would cut off someone's head for no reason." "Well, let's hurry anyway, u never can tell.that creep would eat his own legs first if he could bring back Cecilia." said Tea. "Ce- who?" said Set, all confused. Then, they all got to the room where Pegasus was sitting to only find Joey,Yugi Jacob, Mai, and Mokuba and Ian standing in his spot. "Why are u guys here?" asked Kaiba. "Well, let me teach ya sometin' Kaiba! We would never let OUR friends down, and when we heard you's four was in trouble, we came to help. That's what friends are for, bud! And today, were accepting u as our friend!" said Joey with a big smile and a thumbs up to Seto Kaiba. "Yay,Kaiba!! ^_^"said all the rest. "We already saved Mokuba so.." But then Pegasus walked in. "Kaiba boy..I've been expecting you for so long.heehee.." Then he aimed a punch at Seto, but Gabrielle blocked the hit.... "Nooooooooo!!" Were the last words she heard from someone..  
Chapter 7- I Don't Think I'm Okay  
Gabrielle opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything except blurs. That was when she realized that she was in a hospital room, laying in a bed. "W-where am I?" she asked herself, but heard no respond. Not one from Joey, Ian, Jacob, Seto, or even Tristan or Tea. Step.Step.Step.Step. She started to hear some foot steps entering the room. "W-w-who's there?" she asked. "It's me. You know..It'll be okay, don't you worry." 'Hey,I know that voice!!' she thought. She saw a very tall figure with dark blue eyes and kind of long brownish-auburn hair in a long white leather jacket drop something at her feet and then walked away. Then there was a different kind of lighter footstep, it was a girl. She saw a small pink blur with long reddish-brown hair. "Who's there now? Tea?" she asked. "It's me, Serenity. Oh, sorry, I'm Joey's sister. I heard you're friends with him so I came over to meet u. I hear you're having eye surgeory.." " What!! Eye surgeory!!" "Yeah, but u know I had eye surgeory not too long ago.. I was really scared at first.but then Joey supported me and he helped me get through it." 'Speaking of brothers, where's mine?' she thought. "Serenity, did you see anybody walk in here a couple of minutes ago? I think I know who it was..but I can keep dreaming.." "Umm..oh, right! Kaiba walked in here a few minutes ago, he told me that he just came to see how you were doing, and he's gonna miss the three of you guys." "Really? Seto Kaiba came for me? Well, what's that at my feet?" "Hmm..it looks like a card kinda.but on a string.with Kaiba's picture in it.." "Oh! It must be a necklace then." "I guess so.." then Serenity put it on Gabrielle, then she said, " Well, I gotta go call me after the operation. Okay?" " Well, okay! Bye!" 'I musta got punched in the eye, when I blocked Seto today.if it's even still that day! Who knows how long I was in here!!' she thought. Then a doctor walked in. "Hey, miss! Who brought me in here,and how long was I here?" "Well, you've been here for about two days,and I didn't get the name of who brought you in here, but he told me to give you this." She handed her a crumpled note. It read,  
  
My Sweet Gabrielle,  
Just to let you know, this is Seto. I just wanted to tell you that I brought you in here and I gave you that card necklace, too. I will miss you guys a bunch if you leave. No one has ever treated me with so much respect as you have, and I really appreciated it. When I was a little kid, I didn't have many friends, but you were he best friend I have ever had, and I ever will have, even if you do leave. You're the one who taught me what friendship is all about. So stay in Battle City for vacation with the other two! I just wanted to say...  
  
Chapter 8- Nothing Like Waking Up At Home!  
"Gabrielle! Jacob! Ian! C'mon! How long are you gonna be out? You've been out for two minutes!" There were all four of their parents,standing right there. The three kids were lying on the floor. "You three kids watch Yu-Gi-Oh! way too much! Come on! Stop sleeping! Don't dream about it, too!" Then the three kids opened their eyes slowly,and sat up. "What? Mom and Dad? Why are you in this hospital? I'm getting eye surgeory." said Gab. "Eye surgeory?! You've got to be kidding!! Your dumb show is forbidden for a week! No, make that a month!" "You too Ian, but for a year!" raged Ian's dad. "But, daaaad! It's not just about dueling and stuff." started Ian. "Yeah, it's about, ummm..cards?" Jacob started. " It's about love and trust, trusting your friends and never giving up. And that's the lesson I think we all learned today. It's really not about cards and spikey hair, it's about knowing you can do something and then doing it, and most of all having great best friends." said Gab with a thumbs up and a huge smile on her face as she held her card necklace. Card necklace??!!!  
Chapter 9- It Was Real To Some People  
"Real or not, guys, it's real to us in our imagination. And if we just follow our hearts, we CAN do anything."  
  
The End-Maybe  
In the next story, the suspense will be revealed.....?!? Before,^______^, @__@after By: gabrielle mcdonnell hope yall enjoyed my first story  
  
Read, You can do anything #2 in about a cuple a monthes  
  
But, I repeat, not now its not done yet! Plese give me some time will ya'll peoples?!!?! 


End file.
